Memories
by Loraliell
Summary: It always hurts to say goodbye to a beloved person. This are the thoughts of such a person. This is an Alternate Ending and more or less Au. Warnings: mention of Character Dead.


**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, everything belongs to J., neither do I earn anything by it

**Summary**: It always hurts to say goodbye to a beloved person. This are the thoughts of such a person. This is an Alternate Ending and more or less Au. Warnings: mention of Character Dead.

**An**: I wrote this in honour to my uncle who died in a car-crash and I want to thank the awesome haloween for correcting this and giving me the inspiration to continue writing. So many hugs and kisses halo-chan, you are awesome ^-^. Check out her stories, it´s worth it ^-^. so enjoy reading.

**Memories**

_It is said, that as long as we remember a beloved Person, this Person will live on in our hearts, even when they are long death and gone. As long as we remember their lives and their deeds as long as we hold them close in our memory as long they will live on. This is the meaning of true immortality._

A girl with bushy brown hair and puffy red eyes, which were showing the signs of crying leaned with an unfocused look in her eyes against an old Oak tree. She watched the setting sun over the Black lake. Rays of golden and red light were flitting over the still mirror like water, reflecting the light like burning fire and glittering gold. Another tear slipped over her left cheek. It was getting colder, but she didn't care instead she asked herself, why was it, that the sun still rose every day, even when one of the purest and most gentle souls wasn't there anymore. He couldn't watch the simple breathtaking beauty of a sunset anymore. He wasn't there to tease her, to hug or laugh with her.

Why was it that a human body was so fragile, the human life force so fleeting? She still couldn't believe it, even when she was there, even when she had watched him falling, his beautiful green eyes, that always have reminded her of the finest emeralds in the world, dull and void of life. She couldn't believe him gone, her mind refused to accept it. Deep inside her she knew he was gone, that she would never hear his deep carefree laughter when he teased her. That his smile has faded , she couldn't accept it, it was breaking her. She had always wanted a brother who would hug her when she was sad, who would help her, who would protect her and then when she was eleven, she finally gained one.

One so brave, that he would go head on against a Troll to protect her, who defended her. True she often called him lazy or scolded him because he always waited with doing his homework to the last second. But still he was her brother in all but blood and she loved him as such. This has been his favourite place. Right beside the lake under the big Oak tree.

She couldn't remember how often she had found him here when he was upset or just wanted some peace and quiet to think. She couldn't remember how many times they had sat here under this tree, just relaxing or talking. His head resting comfortably in her lap while she petted his hair, watching him napping. To think that a part of their Golden Trio was gone was, hurt, it hurt so much, it felt like her heart has been ripped apart.

Another tear slipped down her cheek. When she closed her eyes she still could see him, so lively she couldn't believe, that he wasnt really here. She still could see his wild black locks and his beautiful warm smile, his eyes that twinkled with warmth and amusement and life, even with the heavy burden he had on his shoulders.

He never gave in and he always lived to the fullest, enjoying every moment like his last.

But now he was gone and with him the live and laughter and the distinctly feel of family she always had related to him. She still had one of his last phrases ringing through her mind. _´Mione, enjoy your live, you know it doesn't always consists of duties. Enjoy every second you have, you know if I die today, I at least know, that I have enjoyed every second of it, even with every hardship I have endured.´_

Oh how well she remembered this phrase, she nearly could see him standing before her again with this deadly serious expression on his face.

She still asked herself if he had known, that he would die this day. Because right after he told her this he smiled, so gentle, so sad it left her breathless and then he had kissed her on her forehead and muttered a ´Blessed be´ before he had thrown himself into the battle that was raging on the Grounds of Hogwarts.

It was one of the last times she had seen him alive. The battle, she couldn't really describe what happened that day. The dying and tortured screams of men, women and children alike, the green grass of the grounds were drenched in scarlet red blood. So much pain and death happened that day that she still could smell the coppery scent of blood mixed with smoke and stirred up earth.

The images of this day still haunted her nightmares and forever would. And in the middle of it was her beloved brother in all but blood. Covered from head to toe in the red life-force of his enemies, wielding his wand and sword with a finesse that only the most talented wizards and swordsmen could show.

Everything had stilled when he finally went against his last foe, the Dark Lord Voldermort. The fight, it had been as terrifying as it had been brilliant. She still shuddered when she remembered. Every other fight had stopped and people watched, breaths stilling. The fight was fast paced, brutal and a show of absolute skill and she after endless long minutes, hours, days – she couldn't tell how long it lasted, it was finally over. The Dark Lord fell, but not before he managed to shoot another curse, just one, at her beloved brother. One brilliant green curse hurtled at him, he didn't have enough time to get out of the way. She saw how his eyes widened for a miniscule moment before he resigned and then he _smiled_.

A choked sob teared itself from her throat. Seeing him die like this and not being able to do anything to stop it, to save him. It teared her hear apart. They had planned so many things after they graduated. The three of them wanted to go to Egypt for a few weeks, just them and peace and quite for a few precious weeks. Ron and Harry already applied to Auror training and were already accepted.

So many dreams, so many hopes that never would come true now. She took a deep breath, then she finally, _finally_ looked to her right to the old willow near the lake. In it´s shadow lay the place she had avoided for as long as possible. Slowly she stepped nearer. It was a lonely grave covered in brilliant blooming flowers and everlasting candles. She swallowed. The gravemarker was simple but graceful. Made from white marble a beautiful design of lilies alongside a grim in the left corner and a proud stag in the right corner were engraved into it. In the middle, written in a beautiful cursive writing stood the words:

_Harry James Potter_

_Warrior of the Light_

_Beloved friend_

_and Brother in all but Blood_

_May you rest in peace_

_You will never be forgotten_

Another tear slid down her face. "I miss you, I miss you so much it hurts. But I promise you this, you will never be forgotten Harry, I will make sure of it. Your sacrifice will never be forgotten. I promise." Softly she touched the gravemarker. "Don´t worry I will enjoy my live and when we are finally together again I will tell you everything about all the adventures I got into. So you better be there to greet me!"

She laid a white rose down onto the grave and a playful wind ruffled her hair and for a moment she imagined she could hear his voice once again, whispering a satisfied. "_Good_." She smiled through her tears.

Ron who had been watching her from a distance for quite some time now came up behind her and embraced her, mourning together for their friend. Ron watched the grave and quietly said farewell to the best friend he had ever had. Words were no longer needed, everything was said. And in the last red-golden rays of sunlight touching the earth it was as if the translucent form of their best friend was staying in front of them once more, smiling gently at them and lifting his hand in goodbye for a last time before he vanished together with last bit of sunlight, leaving behind a peaceful silence and gray twilight.

_It is said, that as long as we remember a beloved Person, this Person will live on in our hearts, even when they are long death and gone. As long as we remember their lives and their deeds as long as we hold them close in our memory as long they will live on. This is the meaning of true immortality._


End file.
